Energy Of The Realms
by Tiara1
Summary: Darren, Adrian, and Asha are inhabitants of the Legerdemain realm who find themselves with a task to correct the Universe's energy balance before the Unyversal Recharge...or else the Realms will be gone...
1. Part 1

Energy Of The Realms  
  
A Darren Hayes/Channel [V] Crossover Fic  
  
By: Tiara [my demand], zahira@pl.jaring.my 2k2-4eva  
  
Part 1  
  
Violet smoke filled the room; the scent of pine and dew-rush wafted through the air as Asha burnt another batch of her Energize concoction, charging her with enough strength to last the whole 30 hours of the Legerdemain day. Asha could never understand why a Legerdemain day needed so many hours…what was she going to do with all that time? Why can't it be like a day in Tripola, which lasts 26 hours…Earth, which only lasts 24 hours…or that recently discovered, unnamed realm whose day only lasted 10 hours at the most? The suns of Legerdemain blazed for 15 hours straight…the chill took over the rest of the time…she did not like the climate; she could do with a bit less.  
  
After drinking her Energize potion, Asha went over to her Study Room to catch up on a few written works. She had many tomes in her collection; bound copies of recipes passed from generation to generation, histories of each Realm in the Unyverse, legends of the Legerdemain and his people. Asha was studious and meticulous; every word was scanned in her mind, every idea comprehended, questioned…she loved to think, and she considered the printed word an excellent way to gain knowledge. It wasn't a surprise, then, that she was revered, feared, and known throughout Legerdemain as one of its most intelligent inhabitants. She was just about to pull out a book on astrological science when she heard someone coming…she looked at the door and saw a young man standing there, decked in shimmering veltin cloths; a bag on one arm and a box in the other.  
  
"Ah, Adrian…come on in," she invited. Adrian walked into the Study Room and placed his things on the table. The breeze of the night before was swiftly leaving the room, passing through his hair; its spikes of ebony and bronze glistening as the wind cooled it down. Adrian looked like he could use an Energize drink himself; he was sweating and his skin was stained with metals - part of his work as a fine-crafter of various objects.  
  
"Thank you," said Adrian after a while. "Are you well?"  
  
"Why shouldn't I be? I have been living for 300 years without any ill-being befalling me…there is no reason why it should come now."  
  
"Ah, so your hocus-pocus must be doing you some good…if it even exists in the first place."  
  
"Please, Adrian, do not blaspheme the power of Magick. If it wasn't for Magick and its Forces, we won't be able to survive a measly 25 years. That is the problem with the people of some realms…they have completely forgotten the power of Magick, and therefore they do not live as long as the believers."  
  
"All right, there is no need to get your airs up. It is just in my nature to question everything."  
  
"And it is in my nature to answer."  
  
Adrian looked at the sprightly lady standing in front of him…her skin was a buttery nut brown; a total contrast to his pearly white complexion. She had eyes that changed with the passing of the hour, tresses of auburn and lavender that gently caressed her spine, a natural sense of elegance that followed her like a shadow wherever she went; all that came from being a descendant of the Merwan, the People Of The Water. Indeed, she was in tune with the ebb and flow of the bodies of liquid; this witchly nymph harnessed her power to the fullest, using her inborn energy to produce fine Magick. Sometimes the inhabitants wondered if Asha used a glamour spell on herself; the answer to that mystery is something only Asha herself knows.  
  
"So what brings you here, dear Adrian?"  
  
"Can't a crafter come to visit a neighbour once in a while?"  
  
"Oh no, there is no restriction…it is not like I placed a spell to pull you or repel…but is there a specific purpose?"  
  
"Truthfully…there might be. I am not sure. I was making a few goblets yesterday, when suddenly through the flames I saw a dark horse and the sign of the Merwan. So I thought I should come here, because I thought you sent a message to me."  
  
"Typical - one of the Fire gets messages through their element. But I did not send that message…"  
  
"No? Then it could only be…"  
  
"The dark horse…"  
  
The pounding of hooves rattled the floor beneath them. Asha and Adrian spun around and saw a dark mist; the mist parted to reveal a rider decked in the shades of night, blending in with his vehicle - a steadfast stallion. The rider got off the horse and walked towards the two, letting his hood drop to reveal a fair face with piercing azure eyes and locks of gold; carved with the expression of deep seriousness.  
  
"Good day, Darren," they greeted, as he took a seat next to them. Darren was a Protector; every day he would patrol the Legerdemain milieu, guarding it against possible danger. He had fought many battles in his life, with people of many realms; the thin scars on his skin were his only reminders. He thought his role as a sacrifice to Legerdemain; the place and the legend - it was told that Legerdemain was a great leader who defended his inhabitants through a great mind, spirit, and brilliance. Darren was convinced that the legends were true; some even considered him to be one of Legerdemain's incarnations. At this time, though, Darren was not out on a battle or a patrol; he had some serious business to do.  
  
"I trust that you both received my message?"  
  
"I had not the chance to check my notices; but Adrian did see a sign in the Flames and came here to tell me about it."  
  
"Good…at least I got you both where I wanted you. Now listen; we have an important task up ahead. And you both are involved in it."  
  
"Us? But how? I am merely a crafter, she a potion-maker…if it was just you, we would be able to comprehend."  
  
"Ah, but our skills are much needed at this time…Asha, I hear that you have a record of astrological conjunctions with you?"  
  
"Yes, Darren…indeed, I was just about to read it, before Adrian came to call. Shall I get it for you?"  
  
"Please do. It is urgent."  
  
Asha got up and retrieved the tome from the rest of the collection. It was a leather-bound hardback; on the cover was written in jade ink, "Ye Science Of Astrologie And Almanac Of Konjunctions." Dusty and going to pieces, this was a very old copy - even by Legerdemain's standards. Asha dusted the book clean and handed it over to Darren, who flipped through it and opened it on a page that read "Energie Recharges and Balances".  
  
"Look here…according to this almanac, there should be a Unyversal Recharge sometime in the next few months. This Recharge only happens once every era; it is essential to ensure that the Realms receive enough energy to survive. Unfortunately, there has been an imbalance in one of the Realms, which can severely affect the other Realms."  
  
"Which Realm is it? And how will it affect the rest?"  
  
"I am not too sure which one…however, I do know that if there is an imbalance somewhere, the Recharge will not proceed smoothly, and some Realms will have too much energy while others will have too little. Too much and the Realm will explode; too little and the Realm will die."  
  
"And what will happen then?"  
  
"The Unyverse will suffer a great vacuum…it may throw itself completely. And then it might disappear."  
  
"But that means…we will not exist anymore!"  
  
"Exactly. The Unyverse is supposed to last for eternity; but something of this magnitude can halt its development."  
  
All were quiet for a while, digesting this new-found information. Suddenly, a memory flashed through Asha's mind; this sounded all too familiar.  
  
"Hold on for a minute - I've heard of this before," she exclaimed. "Something about a prophecy…let me check." She walked to a far section of the Study Room and came back with a small book, bound in wood with the words "Celestyne Prophecys Of The Realms" carved on the cover. She searched through the book, stopping on a page right in the middle. The words were fading, but they were still readable…or so Asha hoped.  
  
"I knew it - there was a prophecy about it many eras ago," said Asha, reading through the text. "And then will come an Era where the Unyverse will go through a Recharge, but not like the other Eras will this Recharge be complete…the scales will be slanted, and the Energie will not be spread evenly…some may burn, some may freeze…it is up to The Protector, The Crafter, and The Witch to bring the scales back to balance…they will encounter a Page which will relay Information, and they will help the Page discover her History…and they will revive the Magician which will complete the Process…and the Unyverse will be Recharged, and all will be fine…but it is up to The Protector, The Crafter, The Witch and The Page…for without them the scales will be slanted and the Realms may die…History is not set in Stone, but it is written in the Stars and Kosmos, and Action must be taken for each Prophecy."  
  
Darren and Adrian thought about the Prophecy…they had a realization.  
  
"That prophecy's about us! But who's the Page?"  
  
"You're right, Adrian. But the Page is not of our concern now. According to the Prophecy, we will encounter her later…if it is right, of course."  
  
"I am pretty sure it is…my Merwan senses tell me so. What do we do now?"  
  
"Well…what we need to do is find out which Realm is having the imbalance…"  
  
"Then?"  
  
"Then we go there and see if we can rebalance it. Legerdemain is one of the strongest, most powerful Realms, out there energy-wise…I am sure that with our combined energies and skills, we will be able to fix this imbalance before it gets out of hand. And fulfill the Prophecy."  
  
Adrian was a little unsure. "How do we know which Realm is having the imbalance?"  
  
"That's what I came here for," replied Darren. "Adrian, do you have your Scope with you?" Adrian nodded and gave him a long, shiny, silver rod…on both ends was a layer of crystal, designed to allow the user to view distances and places that he chose. It was one of his first creations…and one that he was very proud of.  
  
Darren examined the Scope, unscrewing one of the crystal layers. "Hmm…this is good, very fine quality, but for our purpose we need to charge it a little," he commented. "Asha, could you get me some knotted weedlings and…a pinch of ground timorose please?" On command, Asha walked out of the Study Room and came back with two small pounches of Darren's requested ingredients. Darren placed a little of each item in the Scope and screwed the crystal layer back on, shaking it to make sure the herbs didn't leak out. He then closed his eyes, and held the Scope tightly…  
  
"Al-visiona les Scopas borio la Realma la visita…la incantino el Realma al- tynage balancio nien…Paria Incantina! Paria Incantina! Paria Incantina! Noa!"  
  
Darren was chanting in an ancient Legerdemain language…the words flowed through his melodic voice smoothly, as though he had been speaking that language his whole life. He slammed the Scope on the floor; immediately a ray of light burst through the crystal layers, flooding the room with its brightness. A vision of a green-blue sphere emerged…there were patches of grey and red; its aura was tattered in places. Darren immediately knew which Realm was having the imbalance.  
  
"Asha, Adrian, our destination…Earth."  
  
…more coming soon… 


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
The threesome studied the image closely...through Adrian's adjusted Scope, they saw people fighting...people crying...people whose lives have been shattered, torn apart, made useless.  
  
"This is the effect of the energy imbalance," explained Darren. "Wars are breaking out, people are not civil to one another, the environment is on the verge of total destruction...this is a realm that is going to explode. It has too much energy. It's affecting the other realms."  
  
"But how did this energy imbalance start?"  
"Nobody knows for certain. It may be the result of one too many negative-energy charges running along its Ley Lines..."  
"Ley Lines? They have Ley Lines there?"  
"Sure they do...every Realm has Ley Lines, that is how they get their energy for the recharges. But the Earth Realm people do not believe in it anymore...only very few do, and they are not enough to offset the effects of the imbalance."  
"So we have to come in and help."  
"Precisely. Asha, is there more to that prophecy?"  
"Well...there is a line at the end which isn't very clear...it says something along the lines of 'Their zodiac shall be connected, and the elements will get together...' then it fades off...sorry, Darren, but I do not know what it originally said."  
"No matter. What matters now is that we get to Earth fast. We are running out of time."  
"But there isn't a teleportation portal anywhere in this room! And we can't move the Scope because we can hardly see where it is!"  
  
They were left in a dilemma. How were they to complete their quest...if they could not get to their destination? Just then, another memory flashed through Adrian.  
  
"Wait - I have been working on a portable portal for a while," he said. "I have only tested it out on small distances. I do not know if it will work across realms..."  
  
"That will do - that, and the herbs to supercharge it," replied Darren. "Just like I charged the Scope. Hurry; we are running out of time." Asha snatched the pouches from the mess that was the Study Room and handed it to Darren, as Adrian retrived his bag, taking out a medium-sized silver globe. Darren took a handful of the herbs and rubbed it onto the globe...he then asked Adrian for the next step.  
  
"Just place your hands on the globe and announce where you are going," he replied. "Add a time limit for taking off if you want to!" All three of them wrapped their hands around the globe and repeated as Darren chanted...  
  
"Visita la Realma Gaia! Visita se ou minita Gaia! Visita la Realma Gaia! Paria Incantina! Paria Incantina! Paria Incantia! Noa!"  
  
"There - I've set a 15-minute Earth time limit on this portal, just in case we have some loose ends," stated Darren. "Grab your things and HURRY - we have not much time!" Adrian took his bag and box, while Asha grabbed a box filled with herbs and stuffed the Celestyne Prophecy in it. Just then, she had a question.  
  
"How will we recognize each other there?"  
"Good question...normally we should rely on our memories, but with this energy imbalance, memories can go awry."  
"May I suggest we use last names? Therefore we can recognize each other - should we share the name with an Earth person - and we can blend in. Earth people are awfully fond of last names..."  
"Brilliant idea, Adrian...what shall we name ourselves?"  
"Well...since I do appear through mists and haze, I shall call myself Darren Hayes...also, it seems that Hayes is a respected name on Earth."  
"All right then...maybe...since I work with silver, I should be Adrian Silver!"  
"Too obvious, Adrian. May I suggest you change it a little?"  
"To?"  
"Maybe add another word...like 'da'...Da Silva...that could be it..."  
"Good. Now all that's left is mine. But what name goes with the water?"  
"Hmm...Asha Sea?"  
"No, doesn't sound right...Asha Ocean?"  
"Asha Octopus?"  
"Not possible. I do not like that name!"  
"Well hurry up and choose one...we are running out of time!"  
"But...but..."  
"No buts. Quick!"  
"How about Asha Gill?"  
"ASHA GILL? But..."  
  
Blinding light exploded in the room, filling it for a few seconds. Swiftly the light disappeared...and everyone was gone.  
  
Early the next day...Asha Gill woke up in a daze, the sunlight blinding her eyes slightly. She struggled to get her focus back...she wondered where she could be. The room didn't look like hers anymore...there was no Herb Cabinet, no Study Room. Instead, it was a small room, painted in shades of yellow...there was a chair here, a table there, some random items...nothing, though, that looked like her abode in Legerdemain. Nothing, even, that would help her make an Energize potion.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked herself as she got up from her bed. "What...what happened?" She looked around and found a mirror. Tamely she stole a glance...and she was surprised at what she saw.  
  
Her hair was a matt black, with some purple streaks in it, reaching only to her shoulders...her eyes were a deep brown, just like her skin. The Merwan charm was still there; but it was not as strong as it was in Legerdemain. It was then that a memory flashed through Asha...the memory of what happened last...  
  
"The portal! We must have travelled! It's Earth!"  
  
She looked out of a window and saw concrete and steel buildings stretch high up in the air...a huge bay to their side, its edges filled with boats and vessels...smoke coming out from here and there...this was truly Earth. But where on Earth was she?  
  
Asha surveyed the room for clues to her location...she saw a map to Hong Kong, a tourist's guide to Australia, a Malaysian passport...which one was it? She wanted to cast a spell to find out, but she was lacking enough energy to even think. She turned around and saw a black box sitting in a corner...Asha recognised it as a Long Distance Image-Sound Projector; or what the Earth people refer fondly to as the television. She turned it on and saw someone singing...she was surprised to see who it was...  
  
"Turn the lights down low...take it off, let it show...my love for you insatiable..."  
  
It was Darren. Darren the Protector who got them into this situation. Only now he was Darren Hayes, and he was singing.  
  
Why?  
  
Asha sat in wonder as she saw Darren singing to a beautiful lady...the lady was obviously someone else's property, but Darren did not seem to care...Asha wondered why; surely Darren would have enough sense to not lust after someone who was not his? Before she could decide, though, the song had ended...and the two people who appeared on screen made Asha jump.  
  
It was her and Adrian. But how?  
  
Asha paid full attention to the image of herself on the screen...it seems that she and Adrian were presenters; two strange people who go around talking about other people's musics for people to view on the television. Immediately Asha felt surges of memories coming back to her...memories of her new life now, as a television presenter. She had to learn this. Just then, she heard something ring...it came from a white contraption on a table. She picked up the handle and was surprised to hear the voice on the other end...  
  
"Hello, Asha?"  
"Adrian?!"  
"Yeah! It's me...how are you..."  
"I'm okay...goodness, what happened to our speech?"  
"Dunno...I guess it's what happens when you transfer to another Realm."  
"Right...where are we anyway?"  
"Earth..."  
"I KNOW that. But where on Earth?"  
"Hong Kong. Peninsular landmass as well as island. We are on the peninsula...we are situated by the bay."  
"Whoa! How did you know that?"  
"The portal is with me...I programmed it to name the location. Oh, and I saw an envelope with my name on it and the address. And your phone number. So I called you."  
"Oh okay...say, where's Darren?"  
"I don't know...I just saw him on the Image-Sound Projector..."  
"The TV! So did I! And we're on it now!"  
"I know! This is odd. But why didn't Darren follow us?"  
"Who knows? Maybe the portal sent him off somewhere else. Anyways...did you feel a sudden surge just now..."  
"No...oh wait...there, I feel it. Hey, suddenly I feel like I know who I'm supposed to be..."  
"Oh? Who are you supposed to be?"  
"A presenter...with you...also, I play music...not sure what though."  
"Ah okay...I only get the presenter memory. I wonder where we work?"  
"Well...I saw a name card here that says "Channel [V]"...that would probably be it..."  
"Okay...and it seems we work together...maybe we will find Darren there."  
"Maybe. But what relevance does music and TV have to rebalancing energy?"  
"Who knows? I don't even have any energy myself. And I can't make an Energize potion..."  
"Don't need to. On Earth they have something called Coffee...I just found it. And it's pretty good too."  
"Coffee...ah! I remember. There was a big craze in Legerdemain some years back."  
"Exactly. Well, talk to you later."  
"All right. Bye Adrian!"  
"Bye!"  
  
Asha hung up the contraption...she had figured out by now that it was what the Earth people called a telephone...she had heard of it, but she always thought it was myth, legend...now she was proven wrong. And now she knew that if she didn't have any of the magickal Coffee substance, she won't be able to survive much longer.  
  
She went to the kitchen area of the room - she figured it was the cooking area from all the food - and looked through the packets until she saw one marked "3-in-1 Coffee". She read the instructions and followed them, gamely handling the electric kettle and its electricity. After a few minutes, the coffee was done...she took a sip...and was energized immediately.  
  
"Aah...all right...time to get to work." 


End file.
